


Investigations of The Fallen Angel

by Tenebrae_Vesper



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Action, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Mystery, Psychological Trauma, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrae_Vesper/pseuds/Tenebrae_Vesper
Summary: Being subjected to a life of immortality, Urushihara does his best to avoid boredom. Having distanced himself from his past, he lives a quiet life together with his roommate and partner Aiko. However, when strange demonic monsters start attacking Neo Tokyo, he's forced back into action, defending the world he came to accept as his new home.
Kudos: 1





	Investigations of The Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one was a little unexpected. I had this plot bunny with a weird premise in my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Eventually, the idea was written down and I decided to publish the story, just to see what direction I'll take with it.
> 
> I will have to warn you, this story takes place years after the ending of the Light Novel and has some of my headcanons and theories in it, so it's a slight AU. Also, only a few of the old characters will make a return, mostly due to the setting of the story.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Rest assured, this won't be the world of Hataraku Maou-sama! as you came to know it and the prologue should give you a good idea what to expect and whether you should bail or stay.
> 
> My update schedule is once a week, usually on a Thursday or a Friday and you can check on the top my Profile which story/chapter will be updated next (aka Next Update: -).
> 
> Enjoy the story!

**Entry 0**

**The NEET & The Roommate**

_''Change the new world…''_

_– **Borderline** by World Trigger_

**xXxXxXx**

_This is not much of a challenge. I'll have it finished long before the deadline, so maybe I could leave it for later. Although, if it were Maou and Ashiya, they would insist on finishing it sooner rather than later and calling me a slacker._

Urushihara Hanzo sighed, supporting his chin with one hand leaned against the table and typing with the other on the holographic keyboard. He was a short, skinny young adult with fair skin and floppy, dark purple hair that was longer than average, with a long fringe and several strands that reached just past his shoulders, and purple eyes. He was wearing a black short-sleeved T-shirt and washed-out jeans, his legs crossed, and two purple piercing studs on each ear.

He stretched his arms, leaning back and glancing at the open window, looking at the dark sky. It was a late summer evening and his roommate was out, telling him that she would quickly go to the convenience store to buy some pre-prepared food as she didn't want to cook anything. As far as Urushihara knew, she was supposed to get back soon.

''Agh!''

''Aiko!'' Urushihara got up and looked through the window at the treacherous staircase that had terrorized anyone who dared to climb up.

''I'm fine! I'm fine!'' Higurashi Aiko replied, having managed to grab the railing and preventing herself from tumbling down the staircase. ''Man, screw alarm systems, the Demon Fortress' staircase is the best security system known to mankind.''

''Yeah, some things never change,'' Urushihara replied, a little relieved that Aiko was fine. After all, the staircase of doom had managed to claim many victims over the years, whether it targeted its inhabitants or the guests. He stepped back into the room and turned towards the entrance, with Aiko unlocking the door and entering the room, holding up a plastic bag.

''Curry rice?'' Urushihara muttered as he took the bag and looked at the contents on the top.

''You didn't really specify what you wanted to eat, so I just picked the first thing I came across,'' Aiko replied, kicking off her sneakers and locking the door behind her. She appeared to be around the same age as Urushihara, having straight, long purple hair that was a shade lighter than Urushihara's and tied into two low twin ponytails with black hair-ties, and purple eyes. She was wearing a light purple short-sleeved hoodie over a black tank top and jean shorts, as well as purple studded earrings. She also had a denim waist bag clipped on the back of her shorts. ''There is also udon, if you want.''

''I think I'll have the curry rice,'' Urushihara replied, walking over to the small kitchen area and taking the pre-prepared food out of the bag, rising an eyebrow when he found a few boxes of Pocky, each being a different flavour. His eyes narrowed as he gave Aiko a pointed look. ''I thought you said you would restrain yourself a little.''

''Believe me I did,'' Aiko replied, giving him a nervous smile as she took the snacks and placed them into the cupboard, while Urushihara prepared their dinner. ''I told myself that I wouldn't buy more than seven boxes.''

''If it were for you, we'd be living on snacks,'' Urushihara said, well aware of his roommates's sweet tooth. ''At least eat proper dinner before you go for the snack.''

''Don't worry, I will,'' Aiko replied nonchalantly as she reached for the strawberry-flavoured Pocky.

Urushihara gave her a doubtful look, crossing his arms and sighing. _Dude, I'm starting to sound like Ashiya._

''Isn't it time for the news broadcast?'' Aiko walked over to a metallic stand that had what appeared to be a glass panel mounted to it and pushed a button on the device below the panel, causing it to turn on. The glass-like panel was suddenly filled with colour, with Aiko grabbing the remote and switching it to the news program.

''Anything interesting?'' Urushihara asked, waiting for the microwave to heat up the curry.

''Well…'' Aiko turned the volume up as the news showed a report.

 _''…reported to have been last seen at the Hatagaya Station. The police has no confirmed suspects, but has asked the public to remain calm and report suspicious activities, as well as any information regarding this case,''_ the news reporter said, with a photo of the missing woman beside her.

''Hatagaya Station… That's not too far from Sasazuka,'' Urushihara mused. ''To think that in this day and age of surveillance people still somehow go missing without a trace... It's kind of troublesome.''

''Why? Are you worried that you'll be the next one target?'' Aiko asked him in a snarky tone.

''I could ask you the same, especially since you're the one who tends to run around the city,'' Urushihara replied.

''Don't worry, I know how to look out for myself,'' Aiko replied, smiling. ''After all, you taught me a lot about combat.''

''I also taught you not to get too confident, since overconfidence leads to mistakes,'' Urushihara replied. ''Unlike me, you only have the experience from your training.''

''You mean, 'overconfidence' as in the time you decided to destroy a section of the city, only for that move to backfire when your opponent used the ensuing terror to recover,'' Aiko said in a teasing tone.

''Did you really have to mention that?'' Urushihara replied in an annoyed tone as the memory of a destroyed bridge briefly flashed in his mind. Aiko just stuck out her tongue playfully. Urushihara felt a little exasperated, but he didn't mind it.

He was glad that, with Aiko's appearance, his quiet existence became a little more lively.


End file.
